m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
United Empire
The United Empire, commonly known as "the Empire", was a superfaction formed as the result of server polarization during The Great War, in early 2011. Spearheaded by common interests against the Brotherhood, three factions (the Dwarven Empire, Ishkaballaa'nar, and the Mirkwood Elves), several of which already contained remnants from already defeated factions, joined together to form the largest kingdom the community had ever witnessed, or was ever like to witness again. With the de facto capital in Urahamr, the United Empire managed to turn the tide in the ongoing war through increased organization, discipline and management of resources, avoiding what could have been a decisive and crippling defeat at the hands of the Brotherhood. After the end of the war, the United Empire faced increased criticism for its status as a superfaction, holding more than half of the members of the server, and subsequently mostly dissolved before the closure of the old server. The United Empire was arguably the height of dwarven (and allied) power, but the remnant that would remain on the following server held little influence and soon waned away. Formation Near the end of the Great War, two major alliance blocs had formed: the Brotherhood and her allies, as well as the kingdoms aligned with the Dwarven Empire-Commonwealth. The latter alliance bloc, even though going through several reorganizations, performed poorly against the well-organized and -equipped Brotherhood forces, facing defeat in several battles. Realizing the need for better cohesion, Aanker set about forming the basis of the United Empire together with the other leaders: a constitution was drawn, and soon fresh Imperial forces marched from Urahamr to face their opposition. The greater organization paid off: skirmish raids were now planned on a strategic level, while the battles were fought cohesively and with intricate planning beforehand. Even though the Brotherhood would later reclaim it, the capture of Hammerfell Point demonstrated the military capability of the United Empire, and both sides effectively fought each other to a standstill that would later end in the signing of a white peace. Organization The United Empire was organized as a constitutional monarchy, much in the style of the Dwarven Empire, with an Emperor functioning mostly as a ceremonial representation of the Empire, whereas the elected Chancellor and ministers handled their separate branches of government. Dissolution Facing increased criticism for its size and number of members, several subfactions of the United Empire broke loose in what was known as the Seclusion for the Dwarven Empire. The server restart meant that several new factions formed from its roots, and the Imperial power was greatly diminished. Upon the formation of Baktria, the United Empire became a dual-state, maintaining many of it's old traditions and titles, but the majority of the Dwarven and thus Imperial populace remained in seclusion throughout this period. During these difficult times, several members of the Dwarven State became disgruntled with the desolation ravaging the Empire, and left, notably Crossjon and Selukon who thereafter joined a key rival of the Empire: the Varangians - for obvious reasons they were branded as "traitors" among the remaining Dwarves, and were not pardoned until its glorious revival much later. Religious struggles with the Men of the North largely defined this period, but after the failed Sheep Crusade led by Akar of Lulzistan, the Empire relented. The assumption of power by the Kaiser and Chancellor, in the abscence of any others, led to a slow but necessary decay in the electoral system. However, as even the last, resiliant dwarves grew weary, Kaiser Sama held a improptu meeting with the remaining key members of the Empire: Nhy the Unpronouncable, Arriona of Baktria, and Chancellor Gunny. Shortly thereafter, he declared a indefinite suspension of the United Empire and the release of it's member states from their imperial bonds, and thus it ended. It has not since been ressurected.